


Cookies and Kisses

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Cookies, Diapers, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: There aren’t anymore cookies so Kokichi wants to make some with Shuichi-and how in the world could he say no?





	Cookies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of depressing shit and writing this is a good contrast I need. 
> 
> Anyway have some more little Kokichi but this time he isn’t being a brat!

“Nuther one!!” Kokichi giggles and looks up at Shuichi. He reaches his hands up and makes grabby hands like he always does when he wants something. 

Shuichi smiles and shakes his head. “There aren’t any more cookies little one, that was the last one!” 

Kokichi looked down on the living room floor silently for a few moments. Then suddenly he gasped happily and looked up at Shuichi with those adorable purple and innocent eyes. “Make!” He shouts, bouncing up and down. 

Shuichu tilts his head and hums. “You want to make cookies?” Kokichi nods his little head and claps his hands. Shuichi has to think for a moment, do they even have cookie batter? He can’t remember the last time they made something-no wait. He does. It was a big mess. Kokichi had fun though, so in the end it would  
be worth it. “Come, let’s see if we have batter, okay?” He reaches out his hand to the boy and Kokichi gladly takes it. 

They walk into the kitchen and Kokichi plops down on the floor. Shuichi goes to the tall pantry cabinet to see if they have any batter. He opens the cabinet and riffles through the all the different snacks. He has to keep them up here or else little Kokichi would grab all the snacks and eat them up. And Shuichi did not need that stress. Suddenly he strikes gold! He finds regular sugar cookie mix! 

He grabs the box and shows it to Kokichi. The little one is extactic, cheering and giggling. Kokichi loves helping Shuichi and doing things with him! After all his Ichi is his favorite in the whole wide world! He can’t wait to make cookies with him, Ichi makes such yummy things for him and he gets to help this time! 

“You wanna help me Kichi?” Shuichi asks, to which he gets a big nod and happy noises. “Okay, want to go on the counter or stand?”  
Kokichi points to the countertop, and makes a noise of affirmation. “If you want something you have to talk like a big boy, you know that.” Shuichu tells the little one. 

“Pwease couner top?” He asks, and those beautiful little eyelashes he have bat so sweetly. The little one doesn’t even know how cute he is!

“Of course you can!” Shuichu smiles, picking the little one up and plopping him on the empty counterspace. The detective walks to the fridge to get the milk, eggs, and butter. He gently places them next to the large metal bowl on the table. He goes then to the cabinet and gets the oil and vanilla out. “Alright, you ready my adorable little helper?” Shuichu pours the batter into the bowl to start.

“Uh-huh!!” Kokichi cheers. 

“Alright, so first let me crack the eggs.” Shuichi then takes three eggs from the small carton and cracks the eggs. They sit in the bowl while he throws out the shells, and washes his hands. 

“Nex?” 

“Next we put in the milk!” The black haired boy gets a measuring cup and places it on the counter. “Can you hold this down Baby?” 

“Yesh!” And Kokichi’s slim fingers wrap around the cup tightly, while his caretaker pours out three-fourths of the cup. He guides his little one’s hands to pour the white liquid into the bowl. 

“Good job Kichi.” And he kisses the top of his head, and Kokichi giggles. “Now we have to put a bit of oil and vanilla. I’ll do this part.” After he adds the final ingredients, he grabs a whisk from the utensil drawer. “Okay, you can help me stir the mix!” 

Kokichi nods and takes the whisk. Shuichi places his hands over the smaller ones and slowly starts to whisk with Kokichi. 

“Kiwakiwa kiwaun, kiwakiwa kiwaun!” Kokichi chants happily. 

“What are you doing sweetie?” 

“Ichika does dis to make her yummy tweats taste good!” He says. “We gotta do it two!” Kokichi informs the other. Shuichu knows he’s talking about some magical girl anime he puts Kokichi in front of when he needs to get things done. He can’t remember the name though. 

They keep whisking the batter and chanting the magic words and soon the batter is ready. Shuichu stops their hands and places the whisk in the sink. He gathers the cookie tin and the spray to make one hundred percent sure the cookies don’t stick. Shuichu carefully pours the cookies in each of the heart shaped molds and places it in the over. 

“Alright little one, we have to wait half an hour.” He grabs Kokichi from the counter and they head over to the living room to wait. “What do you want to do while we wait?” Shuichi asks, plopping down on the couch with Kokichi in his lap. 

“Haiw, haiw!” He chants, bouncing on Shuichi’s lap. 

“What do we say when we want something?” 

“Pweaaaseee!!” 

“Good boy.” Shuichi smiles. He reaches over to the side of the couch and brings up a little case filled with hairties and other fun things like bows and hair clips. Shuichi then grabs a Kokichi’s favorite stuffed animal and hands it to the boy on his lap. Kokichi makes a happy little noise and starts playing with the stuffed puppy. Shuichi gets to work on the little one’s messy hair. He takes a small brush and very softly brushes his boy’s hair. Unknowingly he starts humming the theme song to Kokichi’s magical girl anime and then he hears Kokichi’s perk up and start singing too. The older can’t help but place a kiss on the boy’s head, he’s just to pure and sweet. “What color hair tie Kichi?” 

“Bwu pwease.” 

“Alrighty then!” The detective ties up Kokichi’s hair and smiles. “Taadaa!” The purple haired boy claps his hands and giggles. Suddenly Kichi goes quiet. “What’s the matter Honey?” The detective asks. But he already knows. Kokichi is looking away anxiously and fidgeting. Kokichi only whines as his response and that seals the deal. “Let’s go and get you all clean okay?” Kokichi nods and puts his stuffed animal on the couch and latches onto the other and holds tight. He feels Shuichi’s soft arms wrap around his torso and lift both of them up.

They make their way to the bedroom and Shuichu lies the other down on the bed. He grabs a clean diaper and the pack of wipes from the nightstand on left. Shuichi then walks over to the bed and placed all the supplies on the bed next to Kokichi. He quickly changes the diaper and throws it out, replacing it with a clean one instead. “All done Baby~” He cooes, giving Kokichi a kiss on the head. Kokichi giggles at his caregiver and kisses his head too. 

“Cookies!” Kokichi relizes, getting up and running to the kitchen, to which Shuichi follows close behind him. Kokichi races to the oven and places his hands and head against the oven. “Ichi!! Cookies!!” He grins, his mouth starting to water. 

“Okay, move back Honey, I have to get the cookies out.” Shuichi then takes the cookie tin out with the oven mits and plops them onto a tray to cool. He can see Kokichi on the floor looking at him in amazement. 

“Want! Want!” 

“No Baby boy, you’ll get hurt, then I’ll be very, very sad.” Shuichu explains to the little one. “How about I make you baba with your cookie then we go to sleep for the night?” Kokichi nods and crawls over to Shuichi’s legs and crawls between them and giggles. 

Once the cookies are cool, he hands one to Kokichi. The little boy chomps down on it and cheers, it tasted so yummy! Once the cookie was all gone, he motioned for Shuichi to pick him up. And soon the older does. They make their way to the bedroom and get ready to go to sleep. Shuichi gets Kokichi in his pajamas, and sits on the bed with Kokichi in his lap. Shuichi starts to hum a soft lullaby and feed the boy on his lap the bottle. Once all the liquid is gone, he cradles Kichi in his arms and sings a very soft lullaby. 

He must have been so tired that he fell asleep in Shuichi’s arms. The detective could only softly giggle. How did he get so lucky to have Kokichi in his life? He didn’t know, but he did know one thing: He loved Kokichi Ouma with all his heart. Whether they were baking cookies or going to the aquarium-Kokichi was his everything. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I added a reference to one of my absolute favorite magical girl shows-double points if you know what it’s from ;3


End file.
